Will You Stay With Me?
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: And as the two of them sat together, in that dank and musty smelling room, they realized that there would be no more time left. They'd been walking on a tight rope during the entire Infestation, and now they had finally slipped up. Zombie Apocalypse AU with platonic/lightly romantic KouMor and a character death


Summary: A quick zombie apocalypse AU with Kougyoku and Morgiana based off of the phrase 'Will you stay with me until I'm gone?' because seriously, that just _screams_ character death

Also, warning for character death ;A;

So this focuses on Kougyoku and Morgiana and could be platonic or lightly romantic/implied Koumor. I'm rusty as hell when it comes to writing, but don't let that keep you from pointing out anywhere that I messed up here! This is unbeta'd and I only looked over it a few times, so...

* * *

><p>"Will you stay with me until I'm gone?" The request is half whispered, but Morgiana hears it and feels fresh tears slide down her cheeks. She bites the inside of her cheek and nods; afraid of the noise that she might make if she were to actually speak. She tries not to flinch as a hand comes up to wipe at her tears. "Hey," Kougyoku coos at her, watching with eyes that are also filled with tears. "Don't make that kind of face ok? Everything's going to be fine."<p>

And Morgiana believed her lie because it was easier than dealing with the truth that was staring at her in the face. Kougyoku pressed the hand that wasn't being held against Morgiana's cheek against her side, pressed over the clumsily wrapped bandages that were now stained red.

Of course, the bandages were useless because the bite would kill her long before the blood loss or any infection, but it was a calming gesture.

The two of them sat in silence with Kougyoku focusing on the feeling of Morgiana's skin under her fingertips and Morgiana listening as hard as she could to Kougyoku's breathing. It was harsh and she stuttered every time that more pain washed over her, but it was still there.

If she was still breathing, then she was still human.

Morgiana slowly shifted until she was sitting against the dirty wall at Kougyoku's side. Kougyoku huffed at the change in position, but there was a small smile on her face. She moved her hand over to Morgiana's lap and held it palm up. Morgiana didn't even pause before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Even though they weren't as rough as her own, Kougyoku's palms were still callused and gritty from their weeks of handling weapons and hard travel. They're also warm and Morgiana closes her eyes and buries her face between the area that Kougyoku's shoulder and neck met. Kougyoku shivers at the feeling of tears on her neck, but doesn't say anything. It's not like there's nothing to say, because it's almost the exact opposite. There's too much to say, and not enough time. They've known each other for weeks, but they've _only_ known each other for weeks.

Morgiana knows that Kougyoku came from a rich family, and that she was the youngest of her half-siblings. That she used to fence on a national level, and that her father just barely allowed her to have a pet snake named 'Vinea' (and even then, her oldest brother had been the one to convince their father that a young lady having a snake wasn't a bad thing). She knew that Kougyoku was fluent in Japanese, Arabic, and a bit of French and that her favorite foods were the peaches that she used to eat with her childhood friend.

She had _learned_ that Kougyoku could shoot the Infected from several buildings away; that her older brother, again, had convinced her father that shooting could be a dignified hobby for young women. She had seen Kougyoku before, entire body taunt and focused, take down both the Infected and dangerous people with a steady hand.

She had wiped away her tears before because even though she had a will to live, Kougyoku couldn't always disassociate herself enough from the situation.

While Kougyoku knew that Morgiana had never known her birth parents. She had been a child lost in the foster system, passed from family to family until it had been easier to- rather than branch out and try to seek warmth in those families- just stay silent and wait until they grew dissatisfied with her. Kougyoku knew that Morgiana only knew the name of the place she'd been born, and that she wanted to see it with her own eyes one day. She knew that Morgiana loved to dance.

She had _learned _that Morgiana was much, much stronger than someone of her size should have been. She'd seen her cave in Infected skulls with bats and metals pipes, and she'd seen her punch a man so hard that she'd broken his nose and knocked him flat on his ass.

And she'd fought time and time again to get her to laugh, or even smile, each time after Morgiana would sink into a grey state of mind.

But there was still enough that they didn't know about each other.

Like that Morgiana could walk on her hands, or that she used to climb trees and just sit in them whenever it had been too hard for her at home.

Or that Kougyoku could swim faster than anyone else in her school, and that whenever she used to have nightmares, she'd just listen to the sounds of the ocean.

And as the two of them sat together, in that dank and musty smelling room, they realized that there would be no more time for any of that. They'd been walking on a tight rope during the entire Infestation, and now they had finally slipped up. And at the end of the day, the fact that one little mistake had cost Kougyoku everything, hurt more than anything else.

Kougyoku didn't say anything when Morgiana's tears picked up again, and Morgiana didn't say anything when Kougyoku began to shake from the force of her own sobs.

Even though Morgiana wanted to run as fast and as hard as she could from her best- only- friend's imminent death, Kougyoku asked her to stay, so she would. She'd stay until the end, and maybe even after.

Barely a minute later, as though she had heard her thoughts, Kougyoku says, "After this, you'll leave, right Mor?"

And Morgiana ignores her. She curls up tighter against Kougyoku's side and stubbornly ignores Kougyoku's voice.

"Hey, make me a promise, ok?" Kougyoku asks and continues after taking a shuddering breath. "Just promise me that the moment I turn you'll put a bullet between my eyes ok?" she asks and then flinches as Morgiana squeezes her fingers hard enough to hurt.

She can't hear Morgiana's response, but she can feel her lips against her shoulder.

"Fine then." She amends. "Then promise that you'll run. That you'll get out of here and go somewhere else. Maybe even make new friends." She says the last part softly. "Just do anything else, please."

Morgiana shakes her head and mouths 'no' again.

"Mor-"

"No." It's stronger this time, and louder. "No. NO!" she shouts the last part against Kougyoku's neck before drawing back to look her in the eyes; her own eyes so full of tears that Kougyoku barely looks like more than a blur. Still, she can make out the look of shock on Kougyoku's face. "No, I won't! I'll- I'll…" she trails off with a sniff. "I can't."

But Kougyoku smiles, even though she's crying just as hard. "Nope. You can. And you will." She holds up their hands- fingers still intertwined. "Even it hurts, and even if you're sad, then I still think that you can. You're strong enough."

But her smile is cut off by a flash of pain that makes her lurch forwards. She lets go of Morgiana's hand and covers her mouth when she coughs. When she draws her hand back there's blood in her palm. She makes a face at it, but now there's more resignation than fear in her eyes.

When she looks up at Morgiana again, her resolve is even stronger. "But will you promise me Mor? Please?" she adds, softer.

Morgiana scrunches up her face and wipes at her eyes and takes a minute to calm herself, but when she's finally able to gather herself, she moves away from Kougyoku. She moves to the other side of them room to where their weapons had been stored before coming back with a pistol. She slides down the wall next to Kougyoku and stares straight ahead. "I will." She whispers, barely louder than an exhale, but Kougyoku smiles all the same.

"Ok. That's good then." She tips her head back and wipes at her own tears. "But god- I'm a horrible friend for asking that, aren't I?" Her shoulders shake under a quiet laugh when Morgiana quickly whips her head from side to side in a clear 'no' gesture. "Good then. I would have felt bad if you'd ended up hating me for that."

They sit in silence for a while more with Kougyoku's breathing being the only noise between them, and even that slowly becomes quieter and quieter.

Finally,

"Thanks Mor." It's almost so quiet that she misses it, but she hears it, and her heart finally breaks. The room is quiet, except for the click as Morgiana turns the safety on the gun off and stands up. She turns to see her friend lying there, with her face stained with tears and grime, her hair messy and falling about her face, and her chest still, and she knows that she only has a few seconds to make sure that this is the last memory that she has of her friend.

Then she moves the gun up.

* * *

><p>But oh man, I really hate AUs where characters die, which is why I don't write zombie related stuff more often, but yeah, with that prompt KougyokuMorgiana was the first thing that came to mind.

Anyway, yeah, this is my new Magi otp, so hopefully I can get up the willpower to write more for them in the future~


End file.
